Untitled Triangle
by cienne
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke discover that Hiei had been seeing them both behind each other’s back. What’s the two detectives to do when they risk losing the person they loved the most to a friend? KuraHiei, YusuHiei, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kurama Yusuke Hiei Untitled Triangle  
Author: ciennez  
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke discover that Hiei had been seeing them both behind each other's back. Worse come to worst when they discover that one of them had gotten Hiei pregnant. What's the two detectives to do when they risk losing the person they loved the most to a friend?

Prologue

Kurama smiled as he watched the fire demon sleep. They were now resting after another long night of passionate lovemaking. Hiei had just fallen asleep, exactly what the redhead had been waiting for so he can stare at the koorime all he wanted.

When asleep, Hiei was adorable. He looked so young and vulnerable. His face was relaxed and in the absence of his usual scowl, with his lips slightly pouting, cheeks still flushed, long lashes fluttering softly. Kurama often wondered why he was considered the bishounen in their group when it was Hiei who was more beautiful than him.

The redhead sighed as he traced the bridge of Hiei's cute nose with one finger. He often wondered what Hiei saw in him to allow this intimacy. His reputation as a youko was not exactly a secret in the group.

Gently, he placed an arm around the koorime's tiny waist, making sure not to wake him. The fire demon hated it when Kurama got possessive. He didn't want to be tied down which was the reason why Kurama could never admit his deep feelings for him. Yes, Kurama loved Hiei... loved him with all his heart and soul. But how could he tell that to the koorime when Hiei had made sure in the beginning that this relationship had no strings attached?

When had he exactly fallen for Hiei? Kurama didn't know. It seemed like he had always wanted to be closer to the demon, wanting to see the koorime relaxed and trusting with him.  
Hiei stirred but did not wake, and Kurama grinned as the koorime snuggled closer to him. He nuzzled the soft, spiky hair and mouthed the words he could never say out loud.

"I love you, Hiei…" 

(……………………)

Yusuke sat up from bed as Hiei jumped down from his window.

"Hey…"

"Hn," Hiei nodded, taking off his cloak and sitting on the foot of the bed. 

The detective scooted near the koorime and enclosed the demon in a loose hug.

"Missed you…" he whispered against the koorime's ear.

Hiei leaned against him, relaxing. "Not tonight."

Yusuke paused from nibbling Hiei's earlobe. "Why not?"

The koorime shrugged. "Tired."

The detective sighed and tried calming the raging hormones inside him. 

"Okay…" he whispered but resumed his nibbling, moving from Hiei's earlobe to the smooth, pale neck. A vampire's wet dream come true.

Hiei let the detective do what he wanted for a while. He enjoyed these kinds of soft touches. It was relaxing. He followed passively as Yusuke maneuvered him to lie on bed, responding as the brown haired youth initiated a kiss.

Inwardly, Yusuke wanted to take Hiei, with or without his consent. Was the koorime truly that dense? Couldn't he see how crazy the detective was for him? He'd left Keiko for Hiei (even though Hiei didn't care about that one bit), he'd fought vehemently against Koenma in keeping the koorime from traveling back and forth the two worlds, he had tubs of ice cream in stock to keep the koorime from missing his favorite treat, the list went on and on.

Again, Hiei allowed Yusuke to undress him. When he was down to his boxers, Hiei firmly shook his head and Yusuke consented. They moved against each other, gently kissing and petting. Yusuke was going crazy, he wanted to be inside the koorime.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke's tone had a hint of pleading in it as he sucked at the koorime's neck, his fingers busy with pink, puckered nipples.

The koorime shook his head, a small frown on his face. That made Yusuke shut up. He didn't want Hiei angry. Better to have the koorime beside him than pushing for what he wanted and have the koorime leave him.

Yusuke gathered all his willpower to stop his ministrations. If they continued, he was going to go mad. Hiei watched him as he leaned away to turn off the nightlight then welcomed Yusuke's loose embrace. The detective knew how Hiei hated it when he got too clingy. 

"Goodnight…" Yusuke whispered.

Hiei hn'ed but snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

The detective waited until Hiei was truly asleep before kissing the koorime on the forehead and whispering. "I love you, babe."

TBC

(…………………….)

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short intro. Please suggest a title if one comes to mind. Thank you for reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Triangle  
cienne  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I do not make money off this fic. Please don't sue me!

**  
Chapter One**

After another day of training, the Reikai Tantei was relaxing at Genkai's temple. They were sipping tea and munching on biscuits that Yukina had prepared. As usual, Hiei had himself separated from the group, lounging on a nearby tree, cleaning his sword.

Kurama, who had been watching the koorime for a while, decided to finally approach him.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

The koorime shook his head and put away his sword.  
"I want ice cream."

The redhead laughed. "Then, we should get going, ne?"

"Going where?" It was Yusuke, who had a jealous frown on his face at seeing the two together.

Hiei jumped down from his perch. 

"Nothing," he said, coolly.

Kurama's eyebrow rose at Hiei's rare display of defensiveness. Usually, he'd ignore anyone who tried to nose in on his activities. Hiei may look like he didn't care about Yusuke nosing in one bit, but to Kurama, it sounded different. Even Yusuke's tone was different. It had a possessive tone in it. Like he had business knowing what the koorime did and with whom.

Hiei avoided the redhead's inquiring gaze.

"I'm leaving," he said and disappeared in the quick displacement of air that was his trademark.

Yusuke looked bitterly at Kurama before leaving without another word.

A small drop of fear crept into Kurama's stomach. Was he even correct in suspecting? He knew he was the koorime's first lover but it didn't mean that he was the only one. Should he even suspect? Or was he putting color into something that didn't actually mean anything? He knew Yusuke had had affections for the koorime as well, but that didn't mean they… Besides, the koorime wasn't the type to just jump into bed with anybody who showed interest in him. It took years before Kurama was able to break through his tough shell.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, Kurama shrugged away those thoughts. It didn't do well to mistrust Hiei. Even though Hiei treated it like a casual thing, their relationship meant a lot to Kurama, and he wouldn't be the one to destroy it with useless jealousy.

Shaking his head, Kurama bid his goodbye to the group and followed after his koorime. 

(…………..)

Kurama panted above a breathless Hiei. He watched as the flushed koorime licked his red lips, trying to get his breathing to normal.

"I love you…" Kurama wanted to say, a small smile coming to his lips as Hiei began to relax even with Kurama still inside him.

'I want to be with you always, Hiei… Don't ever leave…'

Words that Kurama wanted to say but could never voice out. Letting the koorime know was risking losing him.

Hiei arched his back, catlike eyes on Kurama, and the redhead's breath caught in his throat as he felt Hiei's anal muscles squeezing him gently.

"Feels good…" the youko murmured, leaning down and claiming Hiei's lips.

"Mmm..." Hiei agreed, pale arms going around the redhead's neck to pull him closer.

This, this was what Kurama loved the most. Hiei clinging to him and wanting him close. Their tongues met and played, their bodies once again rubbing, mating…

A long while later and they were sated and cuddling, enjoying the after effects of their joining.

Kurama was gently rubbing Hiei's smooth back, loving the satiny smoothness of it. There could never be another for him. Only Hiei.

But, still…

"You never did get your ice cream today…" Kurama remarked.

Hiei ignored him, shifting on his other side so that they were spooned together. "Hn."

Kurama felt as if he'd been gutted but ignored the nagging in his head. He sighed but did not press whatever the issue was.

"Let's go to Makai tomorrow…" he suggested.

Hiei paused in surprise and shifted to look at him, questioningly.

"Why?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Kurama shrugged, tracing Hiei's lower lip with a finger and mused, "I need a vacation…"

Hiei shifted fully so that they were facing each other. "A vacation?"

The redhead grinned. "Also, I want to fuck your brains out."

"Hn." Hiei snorted, recovering from his surprise. "You and your insatiable libido."

The redhead tried to look innocent. "And I wanted to enjoy the scenery."

Hiei leaned up to kiss him. When the kiss ended, Kurama was looking at him questioningly. Hiei blushed at the redhead's gaze.

"We'll leave early in the morning," he muttered before tucking his head under Kurama's chin.

The redhead caught himself grinning. Breathing deeply, he held Hiei tighter against him, his heart soaring when Hiei didn't make him let go.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled Triangle**

cienne 

**Chapter Two**

"In Makai?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma cringed.

"Yes, Yusuke. What's your problem?" the godling asked, irritated.

"Is it a mission?"

"No."

"An invitation from Yomi? Mukuro?"

"NO."

"What the hell are they doing in Makai?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" he yelled, as pissed as Yusuke was. "Why don't you go there and ask them yourself?" Koenma barked and went back to signing papers.

That shut Yusuke up into thought. Should he go after his lover? Did Hiei even think they were lovers? Were the two even together in Makai? Were they training? Enjoying the scenery?

Yusuke knew (and it pissed him to no end) that Kurama was a lot closer to Hiei than he was. There was an unspoken bond between the two that Yusuke could not even understand. It made Yusuke crazy with jealousy. Often, the other team members believed there was something more than friendship between Kurama and Hiei.

If he followed after Hiei, what would happen? Would Hiei still stay with him, admire him for his concern? Or would the koorime berate him for it, grow exasperated with his possessiveness? He didn't want to lose Hiei over a petty thing as this. The two demons probably just missed their home, that was all.

Yusuke sighed and walked out of Koenma's office with a heavy heart. Whatever Hiei and Kurama were doing in the Makai, he may never know. 

(………………………….)

Kurama couldn't stop grinning. His tail was wagging in delight and even his youko ears were twitching in happiness.

"You look like the fox that ate the koorime…" Hiei dryly said.

Kurama burst laughing. It had been a good week in the Makai. It wasn't enough but it had been the best vacation ever. It felt like a preview of what their life would be together if Hiei decided he couldn't live without Kurama, as well. 

"I did." the redhead winked.

Hiei wanted to punch Kurama and wipe that grin off his face. His ass still hurt. He still wondered what the heck possessed him to go with Kurama and allow him free reign with his body during their stay. He still had trouble walking all thanks to one sex depraved fox who was gonna get it in the kisser if he continued smirking like that.

"You still hurt?" Kurama asked almost too happily.

Hiei growled, "Shut up, fox."

"Yes, dear." 

(……………………….)

It was almost a week later after Hiei's Makai escapade with Kurama that he was able to go to Yusuke. The youth was pissed that Hiei didn't even offer an explanation.

Yusuke was still scowling after Hiei got out of the bathroom. The koorime even looked more petite when he was wearing a bathrobe three sizes too big for him. It melted Yusuke's heart, made him want to coddle the fire demon. The detective was still naked under the covers. He hadn't joined Hiei in the shower after their earlier lovemaking.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him in question. Yusuke opened his mouth to speak and paused. They had been enjoying the night together since his mother was out of town for a few days. Why spoil it?

Yusuke sighed. "Nothing." he muttered and pulled Hiei to him, burying his face against Hiei's soft chest. "Mmm, you smell good…"

Hiei buried his fingers in Yusuke's thick hair, relaxing as Yusuke started undressing him. He arched his back as Yusuke's lips busied his nipples. Their lips met, tongues dancing against each other. Yusuke pulled the covers off him, letting Hiei straddle him. His fingers went to Hiei's tight pucker, feeling him still wet and ready for him.

The koorime gasped as Yusuke entered him with one sure stroke, impaling him deeply. His pale arms went around the detective's shoulder to steady himself.

Yusuke's lips and mouth licked, sucked, nibbled at Hiei's skin—it seemed as though he couldn't get enough! And it was true; if Yusuke could have his way, he'd have Hiei everyday, every hour, every minute. Hiei was deliciously addicting.

Their movements went faster, harder. Hiei was moaning, gasping and loving the feel of Yusuke's hardness inside him.

"H-hiei…" Yusuke groaned, hands on the fire demon's small waist. A few more thrusts and they came together, Hiei spilling his seeds between their bellies and Yusuke painting Hiei's insides with his love juices.

"Mmm…" Hiei murmured, snuggling against Yusuke.

The detective lay back on bed, pulling the koorime with him.  
"That was good…" he murmured.

One moment, they were lying together enjoying the post orgasmic trance then suddenly, Hiei was sitting upright, wide ruby eyes staring at the door in shock. Yusuke followed Hiei's gaze and realized in sudden embarrassment that Kurama was standing by the open door, his green eyes narrowed in burning anger.

TBC:

Author's Notes: Sorry, if this was a little too fast. scratches head. Please read and review. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight-sama) for beta-ing. God blesses all the mild and meek. Including beta-readers. Ah, wait. Boss-chan is an atheist... is dead


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled Triangle**

cienne

**Chapter Three**

"Kurama?" Yusuke was the first to recover. "What the fuck are you standing there for-?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Kurama cut-off, growling.

Yusuke wanted to tell Kurama to go fuck himself when he realized the question wasn't meant for him. He realized Hiei was still stricken, looking at Kurama with slight fear in his eyes.

"Hiei ..?" Kurama was livid with anger, his ki pulsing.

Yusuke frowned. "What the fuck, Kurama? Hiei's my lover! What the hell's your problem?"

Hiei chose that time to dress himself, moving so quickly that all they saw was a blur. Then Hiei was by the window, fully clothed, and about to jump out but held back as vines from inside Kurama's shirt sprang forth to catch him. They wound around his wrists, arms, legs and waist to stop him.

"Answer me, Hiei. What the hell is this? How long have you been together?" Kurama snarled, approaching Hiei by the window.

Yusuke hastily grabbed his pants and put them on. "Let him go, Kurama. What the fuck's your problem, you…"

With green eyes glinting gold, Kurama turned to Yusuke and punched him with all his might. Yusuke catapulted back, slamming through the wall and ending up in the living room. Debris and dust flew everywhere. 

Hiei swallowed, realizing how seriously angry the kitsune was. He struggled against the vines that held him, catching the youko's attention again.

"Hiei, explain this. Now." Kurama growled.

The koorime remained quiet. The youko had lovers left and right during his time. Why was he getting worked up if Hiei did the same?

"Let me go, Kurama." It was an order.

Kurama could feel the blood roaring in his ears. He grabbed Hiei by the waist.

"I love you!" he snarled. "Why can't you see that you little… Argh!" He gave up and pulled Hiei up for a scorching kiss. Hiei struggled at first since Kurama was too rough, trying to erase Yusuke's mark on him. Soon, he was kissing back as passionately as Kurama was.

"Hey, fuck…!" It was Yusuke who suddenly grabbed Kurama away from Hiei and punching him.

Kurama was almost thrown back, but Hiei grabbed him in time despite the vines that held him.

"STOP!" Hiei yelled, annoyed.

They both looked at him, lips bloodied. Yusuke had his hand on Kurama's shirt and the redhead's own was on his throat, their free hands poised to deliver killing blows.

Hiei was glaring at Kurama. "Get these vines off me!"

Kurama's fists tightened on Yusuke before letting go, glaring back at Hiei. The fire demon looked away, his eyes downcast. Kurama took a deep breath, calming down somewhat and relaxed his ki. The vines gently let Hiei go. They retreated back inside Kurama's clothes. The Youko and the Hanyou let each other go.

Yusuke rounded on the redhead. "What the fuck, Kurama…?"

"Hiei… please…" Kurama said in a whisper, holding up a hand at Yusuke.

The fire demon fidgeted for a moment while Yusuke shifted his gaze from one to the other, brown eyes asking for answers.

"Fox, I…"

Kurama bit on his lower lip until he could taste the blood. His suspicions had been true all along. Wasn't he enough for the koorime? Didn't Hiei feel anything for him? Not even a twinge of like? He waited for Hiei's answer. Already, he had forgiven the koorime but no way was he gonna tolerate it again. If Hiei didn't want him, Kurama would do anything and everything n his power to make the koorime change his mind.

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded. "Is he your lover, too?"

Hiei paused before nodding. Kurama sighed while Yusuke took a deep breath and punched the wall with all his might. "Fuck…!"

The koorime looked up in surprise.

"Why? Damnit, Hiei, why?" Yusuke demanded again. "You can't play with people's feelings like this!"

The fire demon glared at him. "I never said…"

Kurama gently cupped Hiei's cheek. "But we love you, Hiei," he murmured, making Hiei look away in shame. Then, the koorime frowned and pushed his hand away.

"You…" Hiei said, softly. "You have so many lovers as Youko. Why am I any different? This love. I don't understand it. I'm not human like you…"

The redhead felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. Even Yusuke was looking stunned.

"I go to you both because I want to," Hiei continued, pushing Kurama's hand away. "Wasn't it you, Fox, that made me want sex? Because of you, I go to Yusuke, too."

Green eyes widened in shock. Kurama was remembering their first time together. Hiei had wanted him to stop, but he couldn't. He had waited for years, and when he finally had the koorime, he just couldn't stop himself.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama said, anguished. "I never want to hurt you…"

"What is this love?" Hiei snapped. "You keep saying that like it should mean something." Yusuke shook his head making Hiei turn to him. "And you? What's your excuse?" he asked.

They looked at him, Hiei had somehow made them ashamed of that feeling.

Hiei turned for the window. "When you are finished arguing I will come to you. But don't use this love to bind me to either one of you."

TBC

Author's Notes: Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight-sama) for beta-ing. Are the vines still bothering you? Think you can handle fifty chapters more? gets beaten up and kicked outside

Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled Triangle  
**cienne

**Chapter Four**

The silence went on until Kurama could hear the ticking of Yusuke's alarm clock. The other youth was silent as well, sitting on bed and staring at the window where Hiei had disappeared from. They had no idea how long they sat there, each lost in their own thoughts.

"This sucks…" Yusuke finally muttered.

Kurama exhaled sharply. "That must be the understatement of the century…" he muttered, bitterly.

Yusuke glared at him. "If you hadn't walked in, we'd still have Hiei…"

"…Cheating on both of us." Kurama cut-off, the green eyes glinting gold again.

"Better that than nothing!" Yusuke snarled.

In a fit of anger, Kurama stood up and punched the wall. Yusuke watched with mild interest then he flopped back on bed, staring at the ceiling with hooded eyes.

The redhead blinked at the blood on his fist. "Since when…?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno, a few months. I wasn't counting…"

"Shit!" Kurama exploded, pounding at the wall with his fists.

The darkhead youth listened to the sounds as his room's wall got obliterated. He was suddenly so tired. Hiei's glaring face appeared before him and he shut his eyes tightly to make the sting go away.

"I should kill you." Kurama muttered, darkly, panting from his exertions.

"I should, too." Yusuke shot back.

Suddenly, Kurama threw his head back and laughed. Laughed and laughed until Yusuke started laughing with him.

The redhead collapsed on his knees, still laughing wildly. He lay on his side, clutching his stomach, laughing until the tears came.

"We're pathetic…" he sobbed.

Yusuke wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Heh."

Silence again except for Kurama's sniffing.

Awhile later and Kurama sat up, his face devoid of any emotion. "How did it start?"

The darkhead took a deep breath. "It was summer in the Makai... Remember how Yomi wanted to prove he wasn't such a bad-ass and invited us for a vacation?"

"Yes."

Yusuke smiled at the memory. "We went to the hot springs, right? Then, stupid Kuwabara had this stomachache and you stayed behind to help him out."

Kurama nodded again.

"Well, Hiei and I were alone and… I was checking him out," Yusuke hissed, suddenly. "Gods! I couldn't believe how sexy he was. Thinking back, I can still remember how pretty his pale skin was in the moonlight." Yusuke groaned and covered his eyes with one hand.

The redhead exhaled, knowing all too well what Yusuke was talking about. Hiei, who grew up being the target of many youkai, never realized it was his body they were after. All he had learned from his childhood was to survive and be stronger than the next opponent.

"Then, Hiei was getting annoyed because I couldn't take my eyes of him." Yusuke continued. "I tried to make it like a joke but you know Hiei."

"He walked out on you?"

"I stopped him." Yusuke paused. "And I tried to stop myself. But I couldn't. We were alone and…"

"He was there… all ready for the taking…" Kurama supplied, his green eyes going glassy.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "When we finished I thought he'd leave… or at least try to kill me."

Kurama grimaced. "He should've…" he muttered.

"But he just stared at me and said, 'You'll do.'. What the hell did he mean?" Yusuke asked more to himself than to Kurama. "I thought he was a virgin. I never thought he had another lover…"

The redhead smiled, bitterly. "And I thought he would stay loyal to me…"

They both sighed, thinking how something so right could end up this way.

"What now?" Yusuke asked, sitting up and turning to Kurama.

The redhead slowly stood up. A million aches and pains. "I'm not giving him up." he said, green eyes glinting gold.

Yusuke's eyebrows crossed and he charged at Kurama, glaring at him. "I'm not giving him up, either." he growled.

Kurama's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Yusuke's arm in a viselike grip. "Don't challenge me, Detective."

Yusuke grabbed the redhead's collar. "Don't make me hurt you, Kurama."

They stood there, locked in anger and hurt. Green-gold eyes battled chocolate brown ones until they both backed off, sighing sadly.

"This is pathetic…" Kurama muttered. "I can't kill you but I'm not giving Hiei up for anyone."

Yusuke stared at him, his brows knotted in thought. "We can share."

Kurama grabbed his neck, growling. "I won't let you touch him again!"

"Then kill me!" Yusuke snarled. "I can't murder you, Kurama. You're like a fucking brother to me. I can't… I can't stand it if Hiei goes to you for the same thing he can get from me!"

Kurama punched him.

Yusuke stumbled back but remained on his feet, wiping the blood on his lips.

Kurama glared at him with murder in his eyes, panting wildly. "I was first." he grounded out in a deadly whisper. "I was his first."

The darkhead smirked. "Whatever, Kurama. You're supposed to be the Great Lover of the Makai. Maybe, you're not enough for Hiei."

Kurama punched him again.

Yusuke spat out blood but remained smirking at Kurama. "Look, I'm sorry if Hiei found you lacking but…"

The redhead punched him before he could finish. Yusuke collapsed on his knees. Who knew Kurama was this strong when angered?

Kurama took a rose from his hair. Yusuke watched him with a bloody smile. This was it, then? Even Sensui didn't hurt him this much.

A few seconds later and Yusuke found his senses returning. Kurama let go of the rose and the darkhead watched as it fell on the floor.

"You will not be the martyr here." Kurama said and helped him up.

Yusuke saw that Kurama's face had cleared up somewhat. Looking very much like Shuichi Minamino, good student and mama's boy.

The darkhead looked puzzled as he sat down on his bed. "What…?" he asked confused.

Kurama sat beside him, deep in thought. Yusuke grabbed a shirt and wiped his bloodied lips as he waited.

The redhead took a few calming breaths. His youko side was receding and he was able to think more carefully about their situation. One, Hiei wasn't an object that belonged to anyone. Even if he didn't know what love was, there was a chance that Kurama could open his heart the way the redhead had broken down his defenses.

Two, it looked like Hiei had no other lovers aside from Yusuke. He just wouldn't have the time for it, even if he did have the energy. Hiei could say that he didn't love them but why would he go to them in the first place? Was it out of friendship? Out of… loyalty?

Three, Hiei had said himself that he would return to both of them as long as it remained a physical thing. Kurama can't stomach Hiei with another person but he couldn't just forget the camaraderie with Yusuke. If he killed Yusuke, Hiei might find another lover. Kurama would just go on a killing rampage. He can't keep Hiei in a cage.

But, as long as there was Yusuke and Hiei is free to do what he wishes, he would come back and stay with him… them. Kurama would have a chance of making Hiei fall in love with him.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke and finally spoke up. "I agree, Yusuke. I'm willing to… share Hiei."

Yusuke's eyebrows crossed. "What?"

The redhead frowned. "I'm not happy with it but there's no other way."

"I could kill you." Yusuke muttered.

Kurama smiled. "You can't, Yusuke. You're too nice to kill a friend."

Silence then Yusuke punched Kurama. "I can still beat you up."

The redhead laughed, wiping the blood off his lips. "Okay, want to work out a schedule?"

Yusuke finally grinned. "Don't get him pregnant or anything." he joked. "Because that'll take the cake."

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry, guys don't get pregnant." 

(………………………………)

TBC

Author's Notes: Oh, if they only knew. This chapter had to be written to show their take on the triangle. It's not as great as I hoped but it worked for me. Hoped it worked for you, too. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Untitled Triangle**

cienne

(……………………..)

**Chapter Five**

Hiei sweated a bit as Yukina smiled sweetly at him. He thought he had masked his ki, but Yukina took one look at the pine trees surrounding Genkai's temple and knew he was there.

"Please stay. I'll make some tea." she invited and went up to the temple.

Hiei sighed, with his sister smiling so sweet like that, how can he resist? Kurama's anguished face appeared before him and he snarled, sitting down the steps that lead to the temple. After being found out by Kurama, the shock and horror of what he had done surprised him. He had imagined, a couple of times, Kurama finding out about Yusuke. He had thought he'd remain calm and nonchalant. Kurama had so many lovers, why can't he?

But the anger and despair in the green-gold eyes had taken his breath away. He felt… guilty. And that was why his first reaction was to run… to hide from those pained eyes until they no longer looked at him with such anger and betrayal.

He shouldn't have. He wanted to be just like Kurama. A Casanova of the Makai. Stringing lovers along with no strings attached and no promises of forever. Was it wrong to want that?

Even Yusuke was like that. He remembered watching, incidentally, Yusuke breaking off his relationship with Keiko. The detective had been unmoved by her tears. He had even looked relieved when Keiko slapped his face.

And they talk about love?

Hiei knew love. Love is devotion. Love is forever. Love is dangerous. Love will make you weak. Love will destroy you. Love will tie you down.

Just like how it had destroyed his mother. Just like how it had destroyed Yusuke's father, Raizen. Just like how Kurama clung to the Ningenkai because of his mother. Just like how Yusuke destroyed Keiko's world.

Hiei had to lie because he didn't want to be weak. He loved his sister, Yukina, but he didn't let it destroy him. He will not.

Hiei's scowl was replaced with a sad sigh. He really shouldn't even be thinking about this. Not Kurama. Not Yusuke.

"Aniki…"

Hiei felt the hair on the back of his head rise. Wide, red eyes turned to Yukina.

The ice maiden blushed at the look of horror on Hiei's face. "Ah, g-gomen…" she apologized, setting down the tea tray with trembling fingers.

Hiei felt his heart start whirring again in relief. She didn't know…

Yukina sat across him, smiling again. "Gomen, Hiei-san. I just…"

"Hn."

"I don't mean…" Yukina seemed at a loss for words, wringing her small hands. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Hiei. "I apologize for even wishing you were my brother. It's just that I felt… your sadness. I thought…"

"You don't have to explain."

Yukina looked surprised, looking like she would cry but Hiei nodded at her without irritation and she was smiling again. She pushed one of the plates with sweet cakes to Hiei. "Here. I baked them this morning."

"Hn." Hiei accepted the offer and began eating without another word.

Yukina poured the tea, red eyes watching Hiei as he sighed again.

"Is anything wrong…?" she prodded.

Hiei blinked as if she surprised him and looked at her a bit confused.

Yukina pushed a cup of tea towards Hiei. "You look… sad." Yukina explained. "Did anything happen? You can talk to me, Hiei-san."

Hiei looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. Talk to her about that?! Impossible.

Yukina sipped her own tea with grace, watching the brother she never knew.

"I…" Hiei began then shook his head. "It's alright. Nothing's wrong."

Yukina sighed as if defeated but smiled again. "That's good to hear then. Please tell me if anything's bothering you. I'm always here to listen."

Hiei nodded and they continued to eat in peace while Yukina told stories and smiled her sweet smile that seemed to soothe Hiei's mind and heart. 

(……………………………….)

Hiei woke up with a bad mood. His back ached from lying on hard wood all night. This was the first time since he had become Kurama's lover that he had to sleep in a tree. Usually, it was Yusuke's or Kurama's bed that he slept in. Ah, those beds, he can sleep in them for days. Growing up in the Makai with no luxury and the fear of being killed while sleeping had made him wary. Sleeping in trees had been his best defense against that.

But this morning he wanted to lie on a fucking bed!

He sat up with a growl, arranging his cloak around him. After bitching for a bit, he jumped down the tree and came face to face with Youko Kurama.

"Hi." Was Kurama's polite greeting.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Shuichi Minamino's voice in the Youko's body is disgusting."

Instead of getting angry, Kurama laughed. "I'm not here to pick a fight, Hiei."

Hiei huffed, looking away. Why was Kurama here? Why wasn't he yelling or hurting him? Why wasn't he fighting back?

Kurama stepped forward, wanting to pounce. Hiei really looked like a child pouting like that. "Hiei, please, let's talk."

"Talk now, Fox."

Kurama smiled at the pet name. He hoped it was Hiei's term of endearment for him. "Let's go back to Ningenkai. It's too dangerous for you here in Makai."

"What? Am I an invalid now?" Hiei growled and stalked away.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama hurried, following him. "I meant it's dangerous for us to talk in here."

The koorime stopped and turned to him. Kurama stopped walking, too so that they were a feet apart.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama stepped closer. "I want what we had. Just like before."

Hiei was very surprised. "You don't hate me?" he blurted out.

Kurama laughed and Hiei became irritated again. Hiei actually asking about how he felt. That was a first. "I can't hate you, Hiei. I…'

No words of love, right?

"I miss you."

Hiei blinked. He missed the Fox, too. And his bed. But, Yusuke…

"And Yusuke…?"

Kurama could feel his youko side getting angry but he stepped down on it. "If you want the two of us… then there's nothing we can do but obey your whims…"

Hiei's eyebrows crossed. What? No jealous outbursts like before? Did Kurama really love him at all? Was it that easy?

"What if I want other lovers…?"

Kurama's right eyebrow was twitching a somewhat. "You can do as you please…"

Hiei glared at him.

"As many lovers as you want. You will hear nothing from Yusuke and me."

Hiei sagged a bit at Kurama's words. Somehow, he expected the youko to be… a bit more possessive than this. Where was the anger he saw? The hurt from his betrayal? Was Kurama lying then?

Kurama stepped closer and made Hiei look at him by cupping his face. "No strings attached, right. That's what you want. We'll give it to you. But, please, come back to me… to us."

"What if I don't want to?" Hiei asked, still rebelling.

Kurama sighed and leaned down to kiss him. Hiei struggled for a bit but was soon kissing back, his fingers tangling with Kurama's silver locks. 

Unable to stop himself, the Youko embraced Hiei and lifted him up so that they could kiss better. Hiei accepted the embrace and pulled the Youko closer. He had really missed the Youko.

With a little flex of his youki, Kurama let the vines and plants around them grow, creating a small tent of leaves and foliages. Hiei squirmed as Kurama lay him down on the now flower covered ground.

"Not again…" Hiei groaned.

Kurama pulled Hiei's cloak off his small shoulders. "Let me have you for now," he pleaded. "I'd have to share you with Yusuke again once we get back."

The koorime stared at Kurama's gold eyes. They were hurting again and somehow Hiei felt his chest hurting, too. Ignoring the feeling, he pulled Kurama down on him. "I'll have more lovers than you had."

Kurama sighed but chuckled. "You would." he whispered, nibbling Hiei's earlobe. "They're lucky."

"What?" Hiei asked.

The Youko shook his head, pulling off Hiei's pants so that Hiei's milky legs would tangle against his. "I missed you a lot…"

"It was just two days, Fox."

"Yeah, but I still miss you."

Hiei hugged him closer, his chest aching so much and hoping Kurama would make it stop hurting again like he did when they had sex like this. 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Fox."

Kurama complied, tangling his tongue against Hiei's, stealing his breath.

And, oh, how much he wanted to steal his heart, too.

(………………………………) 

A/N: Ah, the twins are really too cute for their own good. 

Thank you for reviewing. bows


	7. Chapter 7

**UNTITLED TRIANGLE**

cienne

(…………)

**Chapter Six  
**

Yusuke welcomed Hiei with a smile and Kurama with a glare. "You took your time." he muttered sarcastically.

Kurama kept his hold on Hiei's arm as the koorime exited the portal that lead to Makai, ignoring Yusuke.

Hiei avoided looking at Yusuke. True, it had been almost a week before they decided to come back. He had been surprised himself that Kurama didn't mind being absent from school or his duties as Shiori's good son.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and took Hiei's other arm. He grinned at Hiei. "Let's go."

Kurama's hand tightened on Hiei's arm, his green gaze narrowed at Yusuke. Hiei glanced at the redhead. What the hell was wrong with him? They'd already talked about Yusuke having the next week with him after their Makai tryst.

Yusuke stared back at Kurama, his dark eyes held no humor.

Hiei moved his arm. "You're hurting me, Fox."

Kurama seemed to wake and he sighed, slowly letting Hiei's arm go. "S-sorry…"

"You better go home before Shiori calls the cops." Yusuke told him.

The redhead glared before turning to Hiei. He leaned down for a goodbye kiss and Yusuke squirmed, uncomfortably, as Hiei kissed back enthusiastically.

"See you." Kurama whispered, then turned to Yusuke. "Take care." It was almost a warning.

They watched Kurama walk away. There was a minute of silence before Yusuke turned to Hiei, grinning like a school boy. "You want ice cream or something?"

Hiei blinked, feeling a bit lonely now that Kurama was gone. He turned to Yusuke with a nod. "Hn."

(……………………………….)

Later that night, Hiei was breathless as Yusuke pounded into him. The pillow under his buttocks were soggy with cum. Yusuke had been at it since they came to the youth's home.

Yusuke's arms were tight around Hiei's body, his lips sucking the skin on Hiei's smooth neck, leaving red marks that made Hiei's skin tingle.

"Hiei…" Yusuke was moaning, his hips trembling as he pumped into Hiei. "Hiei… Hiei…"

The koorime's arms went tighter around Yusuke, his fingernails digging into Yusuke's back. He wanted it harder and he pushed his hips against Yusuke. His breath puffing warm moisture on the dark youth's cheek.

Yusuke's lips traveled Hiei's neck then gently covered his own. The koorime parted his lips and accepted the tongue that lapped at him hungrily. "Nnghh…"

The Reikai Tantei leader grabbed the back of Hiei's right knee and spread him wider. His cock went impossibly deeper inside the koorime and Hiei let out a strangled moan. "S-so good…"

"My Hiei…"

Yusuke pulled back a bit, leaning on his other hand to push faster and harder inside Hiei. The koorime's back arched off the bed, his cock spraying both their stomachs with pearly white cream. The older youth groaned and released inside Hiei, his hips still pumping wildly. 

Hiei fell back, panting. Sweat covered them both. Yusuke grinned and chuckled, nuzzling Hiei's cheek. "You're so cute…"

Hiei glared at him but Yusuke just grinned at him. It hardly looked like a glare since Hiei's cheeks were flushed and his ruby eyes were a bit wet with moisture.

Yusuke gave soft, little kisses on Hiei's already kiss swollen lips. The koorime allowed this since he was too tired to argue. After awhile, Yusuke pulled out of him and removed the pillow under him. The youth settled beside him, still kissing and nuzzling the slight koorime.

Hiei gave a soft sigh and let himself be doted over. He really liked this. It calmed him a lot. Even if Yusuke was loud and annoying, he could be gentle at times like this. The small koorime squirmed a bit as he felt Yusuke's juices starting to spill out from him.

"You want more ice cream…?" Yusuke asked, pulling Hiei's small body closer to him.

The koorime let himself be cuddled and his small fingers, unconsciously, began playing with Yusuke's hair. It was wilder and coarser than Kurama's were was his faraway thought. "No, let's sleep."

As Hiei turned on his other side, his buttocks accidentally brushed against Yusuke's spent cock and the youth shuddered, his body still sensitive from his previous orgasms.

"What…?" Hiei asked as he sensed Yusuke tensing behind him.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Ah, n-nothing…"

The older youth's hand crept between Hiei's legs and closed around the also spent penis. Hiei hissed but did not push him away. "Again…?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I want to hold you…"

Hiei turned to face him again and his own small hands captured Yusuke's cock, gently massaging him.

"Feels good." Yusuke murmured and kissed Hiei on the lips.

Hiei moaned into the kiss, their hands playing with each other's cock. Not really for sexual play but more for just feeling each other.

Inwardly, Hiei was comparing Kurama's cock with Yusuke's. In truth, Kurama had the bigger cock. He had the better techniques, too. But somehow, he grew to like Yusuke's, too. The detective had been clumsy and so inexperienced at first but he grew better along the way. Hiei kind of missed Yusuke's shy kisses. The close mouthed kisses that made Hiei's insides feel all funny.

The koorime sighed and pulled away, feeling the tiredness seep into his body. Yusuke noticed this and stopped. "Let's sleep…" he whispered and arranged the blankets over and around them. Hiei, readily, snuggled against Yusuke's chest. The surprised detective happily pulled the small koorime closer to him.

"You think Kurama's sleeping now?" Hiei suddenly asked.

Yusuke frowned. Nope, he's probably still jerking off to thoughts of you, he wanted to say. "Maybe…"

Silence.

"Do you hate him?"

Where was this coming from? Yusuke was confused. Didn't Hiei want 'no strings attached'? Why would his feelings matter to him then?

When he didn't answer, the koorime looked up at him. Yusuke sighed and shook his head. It was the truth. He was pissed off at their situation… not at Kurama. Well, maybe pissed off at Kurama, too but he didn't hate the redhead at all.

"A little. I guess…" Yusuke answered.

Hiei nodded and buried his face on Yusuke's broad chest again.

After a few heartbeats, Hiei looked up again. "Do you hate me…?"

Yusuke's eyes went wide with surprise. Hiei was looking at him with red eyes that seemed so sad and curious at the same time. It was hard to look away and lie.

Hiei was feeling a bit nervous. It was easier to talk about these things with Yusuke. The guy was an open book. Kurama would give him false smiles and pretend everything's alright. He was pissed to no end because of it. But Yusuke, he'd choke himself to death before he would lie about what he feels.

The detective sighed and traced Hiei's lower lip with one finger. "I was angry at you… for a while."

Hiei nodded and Yusuke was amazed at how young Hiei actually looked. With his ruby eyes shining with curiosity and his face so eager, he looked even younger than his twin, Yukina.

Yusuke kissed him softly. "But, I couldn't stay angry at you for too long. I mean, I was angry at Kurama, too, for being the first in your everything but…"

Hiei shook his head. "He wasn't the first in everything."

Yusuke started. "What? Then who…?"

"Baka. Kurama was the first in everything sexually but you had been the first in some things, too." Hiei admitted with a slight blush.

Yusuke stared at him in disbelief before grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "That's good to know."

Hiei snuggled against him again and Yusuke kissed his warded forehead with all the love he had in his heart. "Sweet dreams…"

The koorime nodded. Sweet dreams, indeed.

(………………………….)

The next day, Yusuke was more than pissed when he found Kurama waiting in their living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here…?"

Kurama stood up from the couch. "Hiei and I are going on a date today." he told Yusuke like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Yusuke glared. "Don't be stupid. He's mine for the week."

Kurama smiled as if Yusuke was someone so stupid that more patience had to be exerted. "You have Hiei this week for nightly activities but in the daytime, whoever's free can have time with him."

Yusuke pointed at Kurama with trembling fingers in anger. "Y-you…! You bastard! You had him all to yourself for a week in the Makai!"

The redhead smiled even more. "But, you didn't come there to date him, didn't you?"

Yusuke wanted to strangle Kurama until he choked. Hiei walked out the bedroom and nodded at the redhead.

"Y-you knew…!?" Yusuke gasped.

Hiei looked at him as if he sprouted a pair of horns (which wouldn't be that unusual considering they were youkai). "Yes." he nodded and turned to Kurama. "You didn't tell him?"

Kurama chuckled and Yusuke felt a chill run up his spine. "I forgot." he said and motioned to Hiei. "Let's go."

Hiei nodded and fixed his cloak around his shoulders.

The Reikai Tantei leader bit his lip in jealousy and then Yusuke's eyes burned with will power. "Then, I'm going with you!"

The redhead's green eyes glared golden. "Don't even joke about that, teme…"

Yusuke glared back. "We'll date Hiei or he stays with me all day in the bedroom!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched the other two detectives try to glare the other down. Somehow, this wasn't turning out to be a good plan after all.

(…………………………………) 

Author's Notes: What the hell's going on?!? Aaah, somehow it's not turning out the way I want it to. Hiei-chan, quickly choose someone already! Kurama is evil snickers. There's a hint in here, too. Did you guys catch it? Somehow Hiei had to have feelings for Yusuke too or maybe...

Sorry it took so long but thanks for reviewing.

Good luck, Boss-chan!


	8. Chapter 8

**Untitled Triangle**

by: cienne

(………………………………………………………)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It just wasn't fair!, Yusuke thought in misery. They were on their third date with Hiei that week. Well, it felt like Hiei and Kurama were dating and he was just the third wheel. After all, Kurama wouldn't pay for him. Stingy, perverted, sicko fox.

Yusuke watched as Kurama fed Hiei more of his triple chocolate sundae. The detective wasn't really hungry but seeing Hiei's tiny mouth parting and licking the chocolate off his lips made Yusuke hungry for the koorime.

He wanted to date Hiei too but he was dead broke. Most of his allowance already went to ice cream, lubricant and whatever stoked Hiei's fancy. He should get a part time job, but it was just too energy consuming.

It really wasn't fair! Kurama Youko had hoards of treasures stocked up in the Makai. The redhead also had a high paying job working for his stepfather. Yusuke can't even access his father's treasures until he turned 100 years old!

"Aren't you ordering anything, Yusuke…?" Kurama broke through his reverie and the hanyou scowled at the redhead.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered but was inwardly drooling at the sight of Hiei licking his spoon.

"Ho…?" Kurama said and Yusuke felt his knuckles itch, wanting to beat Kurama into a pulp. The redhead smirked at him before leaning over Hiei. "You have chocolate here…" he said, his face so kind and gentle then licked the smear of chocolate off Hiei's cheek.

The small koorime moved away, tickled. "Stupid fox." he muttered and attacked Kurama's ice cream again.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. He needed to be calm or else Hiei might do another disappearing act if they fought.

Kyaaah! But what the heck made him agree to this? All he wanted was to have Hiei as his wife.

When the time comes to replace his father, Raizen, he wanted the koorime by his side. They'd live in the Makai because Hiei hated the Ningenkai. There'll be some major changes with the castle because that crappy tower Raizen had built didn't fit Hiei's taste. He'd have it replaced with a traditional Japanese castle… with a bridal room for Hiei. The koorime would look especially beautiful in long flowing kimonos made of silk and satin. He'd have Hiei pampered and spoiled with legions of servants to do the housework while he, the almighty Makai Lord, conquered more lands and territories.

And then, Yusuke shivered at the thought, their nights will be filled with hot, hot sex. He'd have Hiei spread wide and just begging for it.

"Wipe that lecherous look on your face before Hiei looses his appetite." Kurama said, dryly.

Yusuke flushed, covering his mouth as Hiei studied him with a surprised look on his face. It made Hiei look younger more than ever and another picture of Hiei begging him to 'put it in' flashed before his eyes.

"You're bleeding…" Hiei said.

Kurama burst laughing as he threw a napkin at Yusuke. The detective's face was as red as a beet root as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"S-sorry…"

Hiei blinked at him. "Don't be so weak."

Yusuke felt as if an anvil was dropped on his head. Weak?! It was just his hormones threatening to destroy his reputation in Hiei's eyes. In panic, he grabbed Hiei's shoulders and leaned closer to him.

"I'm no weakling, Hiei! C'mon, let's go to bed right now. I'll show you how powerful I am…!"

Kurama pushed him off Hiei with a foot on Yusuke's face. "Stop saying weird things in public."

Yusuke pushed hi away with a snarl and was about to yell at the redhead but Kurama had completely ignored him.

"Let's visit the park next, ne Hiei?" Kurama asked with a smile.

Yusuke bit his lip as Hiei nodded at Kurama. Fuck Kurama and his thick wallet!

The redhead and Hiei turned when they heard Yusuke quietly chuckling behind them. What the hell's wrong with him?

Kurama touched Hiei's arm. "Maybe, it's the heat." he whispered making the koorime mutter about 'idiots'.

_Just you wait, you girly man, _he thought. _I'll have __Hiei__ falling in love with me in no time._

(…………………………………………)

Hiei squirmed as Yusuke licked the shell of his ear, trying to get him in the mood again for another round of sex. Wasn't he tired yet?

"Hiei…" Yusuke whispered hotly against his ear making the koorime blush.

"You're as stupid as that fox." Hiei muttered.

Yusuke nuzzled the koorime's neck like a kitten. "But, I was tagging along you two all day. He wouldn't even let me near you…"

"Don't act like a spoiled child."

The detective pulled Hiei's naked body closer to his. "But I want you…"

Hiei sighed as if he was tired of dealing with an annoying brat but held Yusuke closer. Yusuke took it as a signal to start again.

The koorime let Yusuke do what he wanted. He had been feeling a little tired after all that walking but Yusuke had slowly fired him up and it was good. Sex with Yusuke always made him feel calm.

Unlike that stupid fox who made him loose all senses and control. It was shameful even to think about.

Yusuke paused in his ministrations and stared at Hiei. "What's wrong…?"

Hiei looked startled for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing."

The detective nodded and continued. Soon, their bodies were moving together, tangled with sweat and trembling in pleasure. It was after they finished when Yusuke finally noticed it.

"You're cold." Yusuke said.

Hiei opened his eyes with difficulty. "Hn…?"

Yusuke leaned down on him until their foreheads were touching. "You really are cold!"

Being a fire demon made Hiei's body temperature warmer than humans, almost like he had a fever. But tonight, it felt even cooler than Yusuke's. "Are you feeling okay…?"

The koorime didn't answer.

"Hiei." Yusuke shook him when he didn't open his eyes.

"Sleepy…" Hiei muttered and Yusuke let him be, arranging the blankets around the small koorime's body. He debated whether he should call Kurama. He couldn't remember a time when Hiei's temperature went down like this so he didn't know if this was something he should be worried about. The koorime didn't look like he was sick or suffering from anything.

Yusuke watched as Hiei snuggled closer to the pillow, his usual scowl gone and the elfin face looking so young and vulnerable. The detective smiled, his fingers stroking Hiei's hair. He wanted to be like this forever with Hiei by his side every night, waking up with Hiei against him.

The dark head sighed and brushed his lips against Hiei's warded forehead. It was a long shot, but he will definitely give all his best to win Hiei from Kurama.

(…………)

It was a subtle change, a sudden drop in Hiei's temperature that woke Yusuke. The small body began to tremble as soon as Yusuke arose.

"Hiei…?"

"Nn…"

Yusuke sat up and flicked open the bedside lamp. He gasped when he realized Hiei's naked body was damp with sweat.

"Hiei! Wake up!" he called, grabbing his shirt from the foot of the bed.

The koorime opened his eyes a bit as Yusuke began wiping his body. His small mouth opened and closed before he started breathing heavily.

"What?" Yusuke demanded, gently slapping Hiei's cheek to wake him. "Hiei, please wake up. Tell me what's wrong…"

"Y-youko…" Hiei was pleading.

"Kurama?! You want Kurama?" Yusuke asked, his voice incredulous. The koorime was asking for Kurama. Didn't Hiei think he would be able to take care of him?

"Y-youko…"

Ignoring the ache in his chest, Yusuke grabbed the phone and dialed Kurama's number. His eyes stung but he continued wiping the sweat off Hiei. He didn't want to think.

(…………….)

Kurama wanted to bang his head on the wall. Sleep just wouldn't come to him. He wanted to smell Hiei again.

He raised his hand and spread it before his eyes. So…? Shall we give it another go?

Kurama snickered in spite of himself. He never thought he'd be jacking off to memories of Hiei's sultry expressions when they made love. He'd always imagined Hiei would always be there when he wanted to have the koorime.

The redhead glanced at the digital alarm clock. Uwa! It was almost three in the morning. How would he wake up early for class?

A bit pissed, Kurama rolled on his stomach, shutting his eyes tightly. A few more days and he'd have Hiei again. Was it really a good idea to let anyone else be intimate with Hiei? Kurama wondered what Hiei really felt about him. Was he someone special? More than an ally? More than a friend?

A lover…?

Kurama jumped as the phone rang.

Stupid prank callers, Kurama grumbled as he reached for the headset.

"Kurama?"

The redhead almost jumped off the bed as he heard Yusuke's panicked voice. "Yusuke? What's wrong? Is Hiei okay?"

There was a pause, Yusuke breathing before an answer came. "Hiei wants the Youko. Come now."

Kurama was already on his feet, his red hair bleeding into silvery strands that glittered in the moonlight. The voice that answered was deeper, huskier.

"I'll be there."

(……………)

Yusuke blinked as the line was cut off. Kurama didn't even ask for additional information. What if he had been kidding?

On the bed, Hiei had stopped trembling. Yusuke sighed as he replaced the receiver then picked up Hiei's boxers from the floor.

"Hiei…? Are you feeling better? I'll put on your boxers for you."

The koorime's eyes fluttered open. "Y-youko…?"

Yusuke exhaled. "He's coming. Are you hurting anywhere?"

Hiei closed his eyes again, ignoring him.

The detective sighed and dropped Hiei's boxers on the bed. He sat down beside the koorime and stroked his hair. _Why won't you tell me what's wrong…?__ I can take care of you, too._

Yusuke jumped as Hiei's ki spiked up, sending what seemed to him like SOS signals.

The detective's eyes widened. Was he sending it for Kurama?

Yusuke bit his lip. _Then why choose me when it's __Kurama__ that you want…?__ Do you even really want me?_

He wanted to shake Hiei awake and get answers but the koorime looked so weak as he lay on a fetal position. Yusuke leaned down and kissed his cheek. The koorime stirred and opened his eyes.

"Youko…"

"Ah, no. He's coming…"

"Yusuke!"

They both turned at the voice. Standing by the balcony windows was Kurama in his youko form.

"That was quick." Yusuke muttered as he got up to open the balcony windows.

"I came as fast as I can…" Kurama's voice trailed off and Yusuke turned to see Hiei sitting up on bed. Arms wide open, as if inviting Kurama to him.

The Youko had forgotten Yusuke and he quickly went to Hiei, enclosing the small koorime with his bigger body. "I'm here…"

Hiei sniffed Kurama, as if making sure he was the real thing before snuggling to the bigger body.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke's voice caught in his throat as he watched Hiei's face fill with peace at the Youko's presence.

The koorime molded his body as best as he could against Kurama and promptly fell asleep. It was a few minutes of Kurama stroking Hiei and whispering sweet nothings before he turned to Yusuke. "What happened?"

Yusuke sat at the edge of the bed. "I have no idea." he replied, his voice gruff. "When I woke up his temperature was low and he was sweating like crazy…"

Kurama's eyes widened suddenly.

"What?" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama was silent for a moment before he answered. "He's sucking my youki…"

"What…?"

"Hiei's leeching off my youki." Kurama repeated. "It's not hurting me but … why is he doing this? Did anything else happen before I came?"

Yusuke was watching Hiei who was sleeping snugly against Kurama. He stood up, jealousy clear on his face. "Nothing. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kurama blinked at Yusuke's outburst and raised an eyebrow as Yusuke slammed the door on the way out.

"What about neighbors…?" Kurama muttered.

Hiei stirred and snuggled closer against Kurama. The redhead smiled at that and hugged him closer. He buried his face on the thick hair and inhaled deeply. He made a face as he detected Yusuke's scent on Hiei. A bit annoyed Kurama arranged the pillows so that they can lie more comfortably on the bed.

The elfin koorime's small hands grabbed at his robe, as if he was afraid Kurama would run away.

"Hiei-chan…?" Kurama called.

Hiei just moved closer to him.

The redhead bit his lip and gathered Hiei to him. "Don't worry. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kurama smiled when Hiei seemed to nod at him. And he hoped.

(……………………………)

A/N: And so it starts. Please read and review. Thank you. bows


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hiei was still sleeping when Yusuke came back the next morning with a tray of breakfast. Kurama sat up, as gently as he could to avoid waking up the koorime, and nodded at Yusuke. "Thanks."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "It's for Hiei."

Kurama sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah."

The hanyou burst laughing. "Nah, it's alright. Go ahead." he said and sat down on the bed watching Hiei. The koorime remained deep in sleep, his face looking so young.

Kurama grabbed a pancake and started eating. He was feeling a little famished, keeping the Youko form and having Hiei leeching ki off him made him a little tired.

"How is he?" Yusuke asked, gently brushing Hiei's soft hair.

Kurama shook his head and grabbed more pancakes. "He slept all night."

Yusuke sighed. "Is anything wrong…?"

The Youko took the glass of juice and drank it before answering. "I don't know. He seems fine… except that it's not normal for him to leech youki off like this."

Yusuke stared at the empty tray. "You finished it all."

Kurama had the decency to blush. "I'll cook when he wakes up."

Yusuke shrugged and picked up the tray. "Should we take him to Yukina?"

"He'll throw a fit."

"Better that than have him like this." Yusuke answered and went out.

Kurama watched Hiei's face for a moment, looking worried and amazed at the same time. Hiei in his sleep was like a little child with his pouty lips and lashes fluttering softly. He kissed the small mouth, hugged him closer and kissed him again.

"Wake up, ne, Hiei-chan? I'll buy you ice cream."

There was no answer.

"Should I take you to Yukina? She can try and figure out what's wrong with you?"

_If there was anything wrong with you_…, Kurama wanted to add.

Hiei remained sleeping, his forehead crinkling slightly before relaxing again.

The Youko sighed and rubbed his nose against Hiei's. "Don't make me worry too much. You'll make me an old Youko very soon."

The koorime snuggled closer as if saying 'I don't care'.

(…………………………………)

It was the second day of Hiei's hibernation that they decided to bring him to Genkai for Yukina to check on him. Kurama didn't count on getting any answers since Hiei was one of those rare demons that nobody in Makai history ever writes about but he hoped. Yukina and Hiei were siblings after all.

"You look suspicious…" Yusuke commented as his eyes roved over Kurama Youko's disguise. A huge coat to cover his tail and a wide hat with his silvery hair tucked under to hide his ears.

Kurama shrugged as he carried Hiei bridal fashion and covered in blankets. "My good looks will throw them off."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose. "What good looks…?" he muttered and tucked the blanket securely under Hiei's chin. "I'll carry him…"

The Youko shook his head. "He's still leeching youki from me. We'll disturb him if I let go."

The toushin's chocolate orbs burned in anger and jealousy. "Whatever. Let's go."

(…………………………………)

Koenma was already at Genkai's temple when the trio arrived. The godling seemed listless, looking at Hiei with slight fear in his eyes.

"How did you…?"

The godling waved Yusuke off and went over to Kurama to peer at Hiei's sleeping face. Even Koenma was a little surprise at how young the demon looked.

"Shimatta…!"

Kurama's ears perked at Koenma's reaction, his silvery brows furrowed in worry. "What's wrong with him…?" he asked, his arms tightening around Hiei's body.

"Heeeey…!"

They all looked up to see Botan flying down towards them. The ferry maiden smiled at them, waving happily then stopped in mid-air. Wide eyes trained at Hiei. "Eh…?"

"Eh?" Kurama and Yusuke echoed.

Genkai stepped out of the temple, looking stern as usual. "Come inside." she invited.

The group forgot Botan's reaction and walked over to the temple. Kurama's worry increased tenfold. From the others response it felt like something definitely not right was happening with Hiei.

The Youko paused as he realized Yukina was standing by the door, her wide red eyes staring at Hiei as if in a trance.

"Yukina…?" Yusuke called. "Are you okay…?"

Yusuke gasped as Yukina's eyes watered, tear gems falling with a soft 'plink, plink' sound as they fell on the floor.

"She knows…" Koenma muttered.

Kurama's confusion was growing by the minute. "She knows what? Yukina…?"

Yukina's padded feet made one step, then another… her tears flowing like a stream… but her lips were smiling so happily.

"My brother…" she whispered.

"I've finally found my brother…"

(…………………………………)

Kurama watched as Yukina stroked Hiei's face, her face adoring and happy. They were now seated inside the temple, served with tea and cakes by Botan since Yukina was so lost with the discovery of her brother.

Yusuke was smiling a bit, happy that there were no more secrets in the team. Hiei would flip once he woke up but since nobody told Yukina, he'd accept it as a natural course of things.

Kurama's worry was replaced by confusion. How could Yukina know in an instant Hiei was her brother when she'd been seeing Hiei for a long time without having any reactions to their kinship. Even Koenma didn't seem surprised that Yukina found out about it so easily. Just what was going on?

"Yukina…?" Kurama started but was hushed by a look from Genkai.

There was some noise from outside and Yusuke started as he heard Keiko's voice. Kuwabara peeked in from the doorway. "Everyone's here…" he mumbled and stopped short as he saw Yukina bent over Hiei.

"Yu-Yukina-chan…?!"

"Shh!!!" Genkai shushed, her eyes like daggers. Kuwabara eep-ed. "B-but, she's…! The shrimp…!"

"Hush, Kuwabara. Sit and be quiet."

Shizuru and Keiko walked in. The chain-smoker puffing out smoke as she sat down. Koenma grabbed her cigarette and ground it out.

"What the hell…?" Shizuru hissed.

"We'll explain later." Koenma said and that was that.

Keiko avoided Yusuke's gaze as she sat down. Yes, breaking up with Yusuke cut off her ties with the team but she had been with Shizuru when Kuwabara called so she had no choice but to come along. Her gaze roved over Hiei and she can't help but feel anger bubble inside her. This demon replaced her in Yusuke's heart. She knew it was irrational to start angsting about it now when so much time had passed but she couldn't help it. She always hoped Yusuke would be the one.

Kurama blinked when Yukina bent down to kiss Hiei's forehead. "Hiei-kun…"

"Hiei-kun…?" Kurama echoed. Wasn't Hiei the older twin…?

Genkai took a deep breath as Yukina straightened. Yusuke did as well. Looks like they were ready to talk.

Yukina sat beside Kurama to face them and bowed. "Thank you very much for taking care of my younger brother in my absence."

"Younger brother…?!" Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko echoed at the same time.

Yukina's eyes were wide at their reaction. "Y-yes…"

"Sorry, Yukina, but isn't Hiei… the older twin?" Kurama asked.

The ice maiden was confused. "Twin…? Hiei is my younger brother. I am older by ten years."

"Ten years…?!!" they echoed again.

Yukina covered her mouth as she laughed softly. "I'm very sorry. It seems like my weakness is showing."

Kuwabara shook his head at once. "Of course not! Never, Yukina-chan. It's just that the shrimp's severe face looks like that of an old man…"

"Shut up, idiot." Yusuke snapped.

Keiko gritted her teeth at that.

Yukina laughed a bit more . "Gomen ne, minna. It's just…" she cut off and laughed again, still giddy at discovering Hiei.

Kurama arranged Hiei better on his lap. "Then, please explain it to us."

Yukina smiled sweetly at him and placed a delicate hand on his arm. "Of course, Giri no Kyodai."

Five pairs of shocked eyes rounded on Yukina.

"You didn't have to go that far…" Koenma muttered. "It could've been a spur of the moment thing…"

Yukina laughed again at their stunned faces. Shizuru finally understood why Koenma made her stop smoking earlier.

"B-brother in law…?!" Yusuke growled, chocolate brown eyes growing dark in anger. "What the fuck does that mean…?" he demanded, looking as if he wanted to throttle Yukina.

Yukina, Keiko and Kuwabara were surprised at the anger in Yusuke's reaction. Even Kurama was alarmed at the sudden killing aura that surrounded Yusuke.

Genkai nodded as Koenma exhaled. "Here it goes…"

Yukina was looking puzzled at Yusuke. "My brother is carrying Kurama's child. They are mates, aren't they?"

What happened next was so quick that Yukina did not see. When she came to, Hiei was deposited on her lap and Kurama was shielding them from Yusuke. Kuwabara was grabbing onto Yusuke's arm and Koenma clung onto Yusuke's other arm like a lifeline, trying to stop him.

Kurama looked back at Yukina to make sure Hiei was alright, Yukina saw blood leaking from his bruised lip.

"You fucker…!" Yusuke was shouting. "You promised you wouldn't get him pregnant! You fucking Youko liar!"

Tears were in Yusuke's eyes as he tried shaking off Kuwabara and Koenma. His fist hurt from punching Kurama but he wanted to beat Kurama's face until it was covered in blood.

"You little shit! You bastard Youko! I'll fucking kill you…!"

Kurama faced Yusuke with narrowed golden eyes. The will to protect his mate from danger was pushing his temper to a wild fire.

"Stupid Yusuke! It's just a joke!" Kuwabara was yelling as he tugged Yusuke away. "Guys don't get pregnant!"

Koenma remained silent, just trying to stop Yusuke's violence.

"You fucked up youko!!!"

"C'mon, Koenma." Kuwabara was pleading. "Tell him it's just a joke!"

Yusuke finally stopped, breathing deeply, his dark eyes seething as he glared at Kurama. He pushed off Koenma and Kuwabara with a snarl.

Kurama straightened, golden eyes burning.

"I was like a brother to you, huh?" he demanded and kicked the small table away. Teacups and plates crashed to the wall. Yusuke took one look at Hiei's sleeping face and dashed off.

"What's going on…?" Botan's voice trailed off as she saw the mess Yusuke made.

Koenma sighed and sat back down, exhausted. "Damn it… I should've known this was coming…"

Kuwabara was torn between following Yusuke and staying. Keiko got up and made the decision for him. She ran out after Yusuke.

Kurama sighed and knelt down to check on Hiei. Yukina's eyes were wide with worry and fear. "Did I say something…?"

Kurama shook his head, carrying Hiei again. Knowing now that Hiei was with child explained a lot of things. He sat down with Hiei cradled in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Yukina. It's not your fault. We… we had an understanding."

Genkai got up and helped Botan clean up the mess. "I think it's better if you start explaining." she said, looking pointedly at Koenma and at Yukina.

Koenma sighed.

Kuwabara sat back down, watching Hiei with new eyes. To think that it could be true… Hiei is pregnant. And with Kurama's baby! And even Yusuke is getting riled up about it. What exactly was happening between the three that he never knew about?

Yukina nodded at Koenma and the godling sighed again and turned to Kurama. "What do you know about koorimes?"

Kurama blinked. "They're isolationists. A race cut off from all others of their own volition. Demons who use ice and have healing powers. They're androgynous, too. That's why they have no need for males in their race."

The godling nodded. "Do you know why there are only female koorimes?"

Kurama shook his head. "Aren't they all females to begin with?"

Botan appeared and sat down to join the discussion. "From what I've heard, koorimes are androgynous. They can conceive and get their mates to conceive."

"That's not far from the real truth." Koenma said.

"The real truth…?" Kurama echoed.

"Back when Ningenkai and the Makai were one sole world, koorimes had male species too."

"You mean… they were wiped out?" Kuwabara asked.

"In a way, yes…" it was Yukina who answered.

"But why?" Botan asked.

"Like you said, koorimes are androgynous. The males of our specie were very sought after and most powerful Makai Lords can trace their roots to koorime ancestry."

"Makai Lords have koorime ancestors?" Kurama echoed.

"But that would make Hiei and Yusuke relatives?" Kuwabara commented.

Koenma nodded, looking irritated again. "You see, male koorimes are able to produce powerful off springs when mated by S-class youkai."

They all looked at Kurama who had the decency to blush.

"Is that why they were wiped out?" Botan asked.

"Not exactly wiped out." Yukina replied, watching Hiei. "The females of our species were becoming useless. Most youkai wanted male lovers because of their strong bodies. Add the ability to produce strong children and you don't have to have a simpering female to carry your children."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. To think that the shrimp could be considered half-female?!

"When news reached the stronger youkais that male koorimes can carry their genes to its best form, it became chaotic." Yukina continued, looking pained and sad. "Male koorimes were hunted down to be unwilling child bearers. Some of them had female koorime wives so imagine the chaos it brought to a peaceful community."

Koenma sighed and nodded. "Soon enough, koorimes went into hiding," he continued when Yukina stopped. "There was peace for a while but stronger and stronger youkais would come and snatch husbands and sons away. Some females begged to be with their husbands but they end up as slaves or they end up killing themselves when they realize why their husbands were being taken away from them."

Botan covered her mouth in horror. Shizuru looked away, eyes narrowed. Kuwabara shook his head in amazement and Kurama's arms went tighter around Hiei.

Yukina exhaled slowly and spoke again. "The elders decided to isolate themselves. To protect from future attacks, they throw away new born male koorimes to die. After a while, the popularity of male koorimes died down but the elders refused to keep male koorimes alive," Yukina paused and smiled bitterly. "It was probably some sort of revenge for all the chaos they brought just because they existed."

"When the numbers of male koorimes dwindled down, other youkais tried to mate with females to produce a male offspring, but half-breeds are just like any youkai and are unable to bear children. It has to be a pure male koorime that was a result of asexual reproduction or koorime parents."

Kurama glanced at Hiei's sleeping face. Who knew Hiei's body kept the secret of their race.

"Once in a while, a male koorime would be born but none of them survived to be able to carry any more children until youkais lost interest." Yukina continued. "That is, until Hiei was born…"

"Do…" Kurama's voice trailed off. Yukina looked at him questioningly before Kurama continued. "Does Hiei know all this…?"

Yukina shook her head. "I assume that he doesn't. That is why I've been searching for him. I wanted to be the one to tell him. There are very few demons alive who knows koorime ancestry. Most koorimes don't even know about their own history. I wanted to make sure he can protect himself if his lineage was discovered."

They fell silent, each lost in their thoughts. The joy from the knowledge of a new life could not dissipate their fear for its future.

Genkai came out and called for Kurama. "I've prepared a room for you. Go and rest."

Somehow, Kurama knew that the 'you' Genkai mentioned was him and Hiei and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He felt like a groom who would have his first night with his bride.

Koenma noticed this and snickered quietly. He still couldn't imagine Kurama, legendary Makai thief, becoming a father. Somehow, it felt surreal.

Shizuru continued watching the cloudless, blue sky. She couldn't help but think that a storm was coming their way.

(…………………………………)

Yukina returned the antiseptic inside the medical box she had on her lap and closed it with a small snap.

Kurama nodded at her. "Thanks, Yukina."

The koorime smiled at him. "Call me when you need me."

The youko nodded and Yukina exited the room. Kurama glanced at Hiei still sleeping by the futon. He finally noticed that Hiei's small hand was stretched, as if trying to reach for him. Kurama smiled, feeling giddy and went to his lover.

_They'__re ma__tes, aren't they…_?, Yukina's voice echoed in his head as he gathered Hiei in his arms.

_We__ are mates now, aren't __we_ Kurama asked himself.

Suddenly, it finally hit him that he was going to be… a father!!!

Kurama felt his smile threatening to split his face in half and he buried his face on Hiei's hair, trying to calm his racing heart.

A father! He was going to be a father!

Hiei is having his child!

Was Inari finally answering his prayers? To have Hiei tied to him, to be with him forever.

…

But was Hiei willing to be tied to him…?

Kurama's embrace loosened. "No words of love, right…?"

The youko felt his heart ache so much. He wanted to bury himself inside Hiei. Be part of him so that Hiei can never get rid of him. Ever.

"If you're willing to spend forever with me…" he whispered. "I will never speak a word of love if that's what you want. I will let you have as many lovers as you want. I will … I will make you the happiest in all the three worlds…"

His lips sought Hiei's and he drank from him as if he would die of thirst. His arms pulled Hiei closer, trying to make him a part of himself.

"Hiei…"

"My Hiei…"

(…………………………………)

Yusuke gritted his teeth as he obliterated the trees that surrounded the training grounds near Genkai's temple.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

His fists smashed towering trees to bits and made dust of huge rocks.

Tears and sweat mingled on his face.

"Yusuke…"

The hanyou stopped, his dark eyes seething as he panted.

"Did you come to laugh at me?"

Keiko sat down and shook her head. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Yusuke smirked. "It doesn't hurt at all…" he replied and his smile melted, his features contorting as the tears came. "It's excruciatingly painful…"

"It would've been better if I died…"

Keiko nodded. "It would've been better if I died, too."

Yusuke stared at her, his dark eyes turning chocolate brown in their surprise.

"Found you…" Koenma said and Yusuke's eyes burned dark again.

Koenma held up a hand. "At least listen before you start doing anything stupid."

(…………………………………)

Yukina paused from doing her laundry as she felt Hiei's ki expand and flare back to life. A big smile appeared on her face and she dropped the clothes she was washing and hurried inside the temple.

Hiei was just waking up as Yukina came inside their room. The Youko was still asleep, his arms around Hiei's small waist as if not wanting to let go. Her brother was surprised to notice this and pushed his arm away.

Yukina's soft giggle startled Hiei.

"Hn…" Hiei's eyes were frantic, trying to look anywhere but her direction.

"How are you feeling?"

Hiei swallowed hard. Something was… wrong. Different. Had she always been this warm to him…?

"I prepared a meal for you. Would you like to…?"

Hiei's stomach growled.

Yukina giggled again. "That answers my question. Just come out when you're ready."

Hiei's youkai heart whirred in nervousness. Something was off. And why the heck was Kurama in youko form? He remembered having sex with Yusuke in his house…

Did Yukina know…?!

The koorime shook Kurama awake. It took awhile but Kurama opened his eyes and smiled when he realized it was Hiei that woke him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Kurama asked before leaning up to kiss him.

Hiei pushed him away. "What are we doing here, Fox?"

Kurama smiled as he realized Hiei didn't want Yukina to know they were lovers. "You slept for days. We asked Yukina for help."

The koorime was relieved. That would explain Yukina's warmness.

"How long…?"

"Three days."

Hiei glared at him. "Three days?" he demanded.

Kurama got up and stretched.

The koorime's arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing in that form? Switch back."

The Youko froze then laughed. "Ah, no, no. I need to keep this form for a little while."

Hiei's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "Why?"

Kurama's ears wriggled. He inhaled, deeply. "Hmm. Yukina-chan's cooking smells wonderful. We should go and eat." he said, smiling and walked out.

The koorime's eyebrow was twitching somewhat horribly. The youko escaped him but he won't be able to escape for long.

(…………………………………)

"Here you go, Hiei-kun…"

Kurama paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Hiei didn't seem to notice anything and continued eating looking satisfied at the attention he was getting from Yukina.

He really did seem like the younger brother the way he looked so eager, was Kurama's faraway thought.

His body was so small. Could a new life really be growing inside him?

Hiei glared at him. "Eat up."

Kurama nodded. _Yes, dear_, he wanted to say.

Yukina handed Hiei another bowl of rice. "Have some more. Your child will need all the nutrients you can get."

Kurama choked on his food.

Hiei was staring at Yukina. "What…?"

"Ah, Yukina…" Kurama interrupted. "May I have some more rice, please?"

Yukina smiled and happily served him another bowl of rice.

_Shit, what the hell am I doing?_, Kurama's mind was panicking as Hiei burned holes at the back of his head. _He should know. It's his body for Inari's sake!_

Hiei glared at Yukina and the ice maiden smiled back at him. Hiei sweat dropped. How could he ask her if she was looking so happily at him?

_Kurama…_, he seethed, inwardly.

Silence as they ate.

"I really do hope it's a girl." Yukina suddenly said.

"Hope what's a girl?" Hiei demanded at once.

"I think the water's boiling." Kurama interrupted again.

Hiei glared at him, a growl at the back of his throat as Yukina stood up and hurried into the kitchen.

"Kisama…!" he ground out, very annoyed. He hated being kept in the dark about anything. He grabbed the front of the Youko's tunic. "What's going on?"

Kurama laughed. "W-what do you mean? Nothing's going on?"

_He's going to kill me if he finds out I knocked him up. I'm sure of it._

"Fox…!"

_He'll probably castrate me, cut off my hands and have the Black Dragon after my ass._

"Yukina's been commenting on weird things. What's going on?"

Kurama could feel the sweat on his forehead. Hiei's fists tightened on his tunic. "Fox…!"

"Hiei-kun, please calm down. That's going to be bad for the baby." Yukina pleaded as she took in the tea tray.

Hiei froze and stared at Kurama. "You're pregnant?"

Kurama could feel his doom coming near. "I'm not pregnant," he replied, giving up.

…

"You are."

Hiei's eyes went wide as saucers. Killing aura flared as his demon ki spiked up in sudden anger. Kurama swallowed as he prepared for a sound trashing.

"Kisama…!"

Hiei's arm pulled back, the knuckle on his fist turning white.

"Hiei-chan! That's enough!"

Kurama could feel goose bumps on his skin as Hiei's red hot aura dropped and cool wind washed over his sweaty skin.

Hiei stared at Yukina, red eyes wide. "…?"

Yukina put down the tray firmly and went over to Hiei, dislodging him from Kurama. "You cannot use your ki. Do you want to harm the child inside you?"

The younger koorime was still shaken. Yukina was addressing him like a younger brother. Did she know…?

"Kurama worked so hard to keep you safe." she admonished, pushing him gently to sit down. "You've been eating his ki for the baby for three days, didn't you know?"

Hiei stared helplessly at Kurama, at a loss for words.

The youko took a deep breath and held a hand up at Kurama. "I think it's better if we explain more carefully, Yukina."

The ice maiden sighed and sat down. "All right. But finish up your breakfast, Hiei-kun. I don't want you and the baby going hungry."

(…………………………………)

Hiei laid his palm on his flat stomach. He could feel it, the faint thrum of spirit and ki. There really was a new life growing inside him.

Yukina and Kurama left him inside the room Kurama and he shared the night before so he could think with no distractions.

"It's our child… but it is your body." Kurama had told him. "I want you to decide. Whatever you choose, you will hear nothing from me."

Hiei's other hand flew to his stomach, his red eyes closing.

A child…

A part of him and a part of Kurama…

"I knew you were my brother the moment I felt the child inside you. The koorimes are the only race in all of Makai whose males can also conceive."

His sister…

"You've been using Kurama's ki for the past three days. It's your body's way of ensuring the child will live past the embryo stage. It needs the father's youki to make your body stronger."

Hiei laid back on the futon, feeling tired. He wanted to see Kurama.

"That bastard Fox…!" he hissed.

He couldn't explain it but a part of him was not surprised, as if he was expecting this after all. Was it because he was koorime?

He lay on his side, curled up in a fetal position, hands cradling his stomach. Hiei wondered if his child would have youko ears, too? That would be nice…

He liked Kurama's furry ears.

"Male koorimes, when mated with S-class youkai, can carry their genes to its best form…" Yukina said.

His red eyes opened in worry. Since Kurama was a pervert, does that mean his child will become a super pervert?

Hiei cringed at the thought. No way! He'll raise his child to be as pure as Yukina. He'll make sure that Kurama's perversion doesn't rub off on their child.

The koorime paused at that thought. He was thinking as if there was a future of him and Kurama. The stupid youko had so many lovers left and right, a child wouldn't stop him from taking more.

"I'll have more lovers than you…" he seethed.

_"You can have as many lovers as you want… you will hear nothing from me…"_

Hiei bit his lip. Why did Kurama look so pained when he said that? Does it hurt him to know that he wanted other lovers like how it pained Hiei when he learned of the youko's past reputation?

Red eyes widened at the realization. It pained him that Kurama had other lovers other than him? That sounded like he was… jealous or something. All he wanted was that Kurama made love to him and only him with no thoughts of another lover in his mind.

The thrum inside him became a little frantic. Hiei sighed, trying to still his racing heart. He wanted to see Kurama again.

The koorime closed his eyes. Just his luck to fall in love with a stupid, perverted fox.

Hiei shook his head. Love…? Impossible.

"You called…?"

Hiei's eyes opened in surprise as Kurama walked inside and closed the door behind him. Did he unconsciously call for him?

Impossible.

"You need ki…?"

Kurama's words trailed off as he knelt down when Hiei sat up and hugged him.

"Hiei…?"

The koorime's body was trembling, his heart whirring so fast it made him dizzy.

Kurama's arms went around him and his hands rubbed Hiei's back to soothe his shaking. "It's fine…"

Hiei shook his head. "You're so stupid, Fox." he whispered.

The youko nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Yes, I know."

They were silent for a long while, Kurama soothing Hiei until his trembling stopped.

"You're never going to have any other lover other than me." It was an order.

Kurama paused, his golden eyes going wide.

"You're not to teach our child anything perverted."

The youko's surprised face melted into a smile, but his eyes were shining with happy tears. "Yes."

The koorime's arms tightened around the youko. "I'll carry our child to term, Fox."

Kurama's arms around him tightened. "Our child…" he echoed.

Hiei pulled away to look at Kurama, his face stern. "I want to stay in the Makai. Take Yukina with us."

Kurama nodded at once. "Whatever you wish…"

Hiei's face wrinkled. "That sounds stupid, coming from you."

The youko laughed and bent down to kiss the tip of Hiei's nose. He opened his mouth to speak when a commotion outside alerted them.

The door flew open to reveal Yusuke, followed by Koenma and Yukina, his handsome face contorted in anger. He stalked towards Hiei and his hand went to the flat stomach and pushed.

"Abort this baby! Right now!"

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

Author's Notes: Whew! I wanted to end this fic with just ten chapters but looks like there's gonna be two or three more. (cries) Sorry for the loooong delay. (bows until forehead touches floor) Please read and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I reply to those who review so I'm sorry that I wasn't able to reply to those who reviewed anonymously. Your comments and response are very much appreciated. They really keep me going. Thank you very much.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNTITLED TRIANGLE**

by: cienne

**DISCLAIMER: **I disclaim!! Please be happy now.

**CHAPTER NINE**

His first memory was his mother's face.

She was pale but beautiful and had the most gorgeous red eyes. Her hair was uncombed and sweaty but they framed her lovely face like a halo and she was a goddess in his eyes.

"My darling…" she cooed at him. Her lips were as pale as her skin and etched in her face was the difficulty of childbirth but she smiled with such happiness her face seemed to glow. "My darling, Hiei…"

Trembling fingers stroked his face and he blinked as tears hardened into tear gems as soon as they left her eyes. The soft lips kissed the tip of his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and he squealed as her hair tickled his face.

"Musuko…" she whispered, laughing with him. His small hands gripped her finger and she wagged it in his face. "You're a strong one, aren't you…?"

As a child, he did not understand. Her words, her gestures, her tears. But he understood her happiness. He was happy, too, waking up to see her smiling face, feel the love in her eyes and the touch of her soft hands.

And then, her red eyes became wide with fear and he was snatched from her. He could still hear her screams as he was covered in dirty rags and wards by hands that were violent and hurtful.

"Bring him back! Let me hug him…! Kaasan! Give Hiei back to me…!"

Her screams had scared him, he wanted to be kissed again. But rough hands continued to wrap him up until there was only a small gap in the wards where he can see through. He could see his mother being restrained on the bed, her red eyes, so brilliant in their happiness before, were now wide with fear and rage.

"Kaasan!" she was screaming. "Not Hiei, please! Give him back to me!"

He didn't know if he cried. But he remembered how his heart raced in fear. His eyes were glued to his mother, waiting for her to get him from the angry hands that held him.

"He's an abomination!" someone was yelling. "You want hell to descend upon this island again?"

"He's just a child. My child, kaasan!"

"He's a monster! A cursed child!"

He could feel her getting fainter and fainter. There were more and more faces that peered at him, glared with hate. He wanted to see her happy eyes again.

"Hiei…!"

Then, there was darkness.

He didn't know if he cried. But he remembered how his fingers ached trying to push the cloth that bound him, he remembered a small child's cry, he remembered the terror as he was left in darkness.

His second memory was Rui's face. So much like his mother but so different at the same time.

"I'm sorry." she told him. "Please come and find me if you survive."

As a child, he did not understand her words. When she handed him a tear gem, his small hand stretched out because he could feel his mother's ki. It was a child hoping to touch his mother when he took the tear gem from Rui.

"And when you find me… you can kill me."

"I'm sorry."

And he was thrown…

Down, down, down…

His small youkai heart thumped so loud, his small fingers gripped his mother's tear gem so hard. He couldn't remember if he cried.

His next memory was darkness and fear.

And the hope that his mother would come and carry him and hold him again. Her soft fingers would stroke his face and his small hands would grip hers. "You're so strong, aren't you?" she would say. And then her lips would kiss his face. His squeal would mingle with her laughter.

He hoped for this as he lay alone in the darkness. He hoped for her warmth. He hoped for her smile.

But his next memory was of hunger, then a small youkai imp that carried him home, one that tried to fatten him up before cooking him.

His next memories were of survival and endless battles.

He couldn't really remember but this was the point when he understood his mother's words, the screaming, Rui's words. And hate consumed him.

He was a child who had been denied a life because his very existence meant another struggle for their race.

"Abort this baby! Right now!"

That was what Yusuke wanted? Kill his child because his existence would tie him to Kurama?

What about the child's memories? Would it be the same as his?

A short happiness and then despair…?

They were youkai, yes, but he had longed for his mother's warmth too as he was thrown away to die.

And Yusuke wanted this for his child?

Hiei's red eyes went wide in disbelief. Yusuke's hand was punishing as it pushed against his stomach.

Kurama was getting up, his golden eyes burning in rage. "Y-you…!"

_Slap!_

Yusuke's eyes went wide, one cheek redder than the other.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulder as he stood up, surprise on the Youko's face. Hiei's palm stung but how he wished he was stronger so he could leave a mark on Yusuke's face.

"K-kisama…!"

"Hiei-kun…" Yukina murmured from the door.

"You bastard!" Hiei was livid, his red eyes wet with angry tears. "If you lay a hand on my child I will personally make sure your soul suffers in hell!"

Yusuke's brown eyes were wide with shock. "Hiei… I…"

Kurama could sense Hiei's killing aura flare and he wrapped on arm around his mate to calm him. "Please leave, Yusuke…"

"I wanted you to love me!" Yusuke yelled, tears falling from eyes that were filled with pain. "Is that too much to ask?!"

Hiei growled, grabbing the front of Yusuke's shirt in his anger. "This is not love!" he said through gritted teeth. "If your love can stand killing a child then I do not want it!"

Yukina gasped as Hiei lost consciousness, slumping in Kurama's arms. Yusuke stared as Kurama hugged Hiei to him, Yukina coming over to check her brother.

_This is not love!_

_I do not want it!_

"Yusuke…" Koenma called.

Kurama looked up at him, silent yet deadly. "Please leave… before I forget we were comrades once."

Yusuke's eyes went wide. Koenma laid a hand on his arm but Yusuke shook him off and left without another word.

Yukina's eyes were filled with worry. "Kurama…?"

The Youko sighed and gently laid Hiei on the futon. "It's going to be okay. Hiei's going to be okay."

The older koorime nodded but her youkai heart was telling her otherwise.

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

"Ah… what a mess." Koenma muttered as he stamped papers in his office in Reikai. "What a bloody mess this is…"

Botan came over and sat down on the chair facing his desk. "It'll be fine now, won't it?" she asked.

Koenma looked at her, his baby form's face looking older than his years. "Huh?"

The ferry maiden fidgeted. "Well, Yusuke's back in the Makai. That's what your father wanted, isn't it?"

The godling sighed. "I wanted the team intact as much as possible."

Botan's eyebrow rose. "Oh, that's right! Ningenkai's going to be real vulnerable if anyone finds out we've lost our Tanteis."

"Sshh!" Koenma hissed. "Not so loud!" he added, glaring at her. "If Father finds out…"

Botan slapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

There was a few minutes of silence as they listened for telltale signs that anybody was listening in on their conversation.

"What should we do…?" Botan whispered.

Koenma sighed and went back to stamping papers. "No idea."

Botan's shoulders dropped. "Oh…"

"Me neither…"

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

Yusuke was still slumped on the dirt floor gazing out the huge hole he had made in the ceiling of his father's room. The Makai sky was even bluer than he remembered. How many years has it been again since the last time he was here? He briefly remembered the battle with Sensui… his dying face… and Hiei's slumped form on Puu's back. He had looked so cute back then… like a child who needed a mother's warmth.

"Yusuke-sama…" Hokkushin called.

The toushin blinked, the handsome face turned to him slowly. The brown eyes that landed on him were watery and unfocused.

"Mm…?" Yusuke murmured.

Hokkushin gritted his teeth at his young master's pitiful form. They didn't know what happened but Yusuke had come back one day with no announcement and had locked himself up in his father's room. He hadn't eaten any of the food they had brought but demanded nothing but sake for the past few days. Yusuke drank, stared at the hole in the ceiling, muttered and drank some more.

Hokkushin had gone to the Ningenkai himself to investigate. His first worry was that Yusuke's female might have died in some accident resulting in Yusuke's heartbreak.

His theory was wrong. Apparently, it was Yusuke that cut off all ties with her. Currently, Yusuke's woman… make that ex-woman looked as depressed as Yusuke was. With no other clues he had set back to Makai but a chance meeting with Kuwabara gave him answers.

"How is he…?" Kuwabara had asked.

Hokkushin had wanted to ask questions but bowed at his master's friend and ally. "He refuses to eat and drinks himself to a stupor. The Master's holed up in his room since he arrived. I came here to find out why."

Kuwabara nodded, his face looking so sad. "Yeah…"

There was a long length of silence. Hokkushin was itching to ask the question but Kuwabara seemed preoccupied with something distant and depressing.

Suddenly, the orange haired human stared at him, his eyes pleading. "Will you take care of him?"

Hokkushin nodded in surprise. "Of course. He is my Master's son. I am his servant…"

Kuwabara exhaled, sharply. "I didn't mean that. Look, Yusuke's… Yusuke's hurting because…"

Hokkushin held his breath.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Yusuke's hurting because he was rejected… by someone very important to him…"

Raizen's disciple blinked. Rejected? Not by his woman, definitely. But who…?

"Hiei doesn't love him…" Kuwabara said, his eyes downcast. They were sad and angry but they understood. "Hiei hates him now."

_Hiei…?_, Hokkushin did a mental search for a face to attach to the name. The redhead… the godling… the koorime… the wind master, who was it?

Kuwabara took a deep breath. "Look, dude. Don't take it against Hiei, okay. He's expecting a child from someone he truly loves. Yusuke couldn't accept it. Just take care of him, okay?"

Hokkushin's brow was furrowed, still trying to attach a name to the face. The ice master was it? Or one of the combatants in the Makai tournament? Surely not one from Yomi's army…

"Hey…" Kuwabara called.

The youkai's eyes widened. "Don't tell me… Mukuro's general?!"

Kuwabara nodded. "It's not his fault, okay. Don't take it against him."

Hokkushin bowed, his mind racing with questions. What happened exactly? How did it start? Did another woman come and snatched Hiei away from his Master? One that was expecting Hiei's child?

"You need not worry." Hokkushin bowed once more. "The Master is our responsibility."

Raizen's disciple had come back to Makai with answers but still, with more questions. To'o and Seitei both wanted to search for Hiei and question him.

"We must not interfere." Hokkushin said, firmly. "The Master came here to, possibly, forget the one called Hiei. We shouldn't make matters more complicated."

To'o made a face. "Look at him!" he cried. "Day by day he suffers in silence. Are we going to stand by and watch as he slowly dies like Raizen-sama?"

Seitei nodded in agreement.

Hokkushin exhaled, sharply, as memories of their previous master ran through his mind.

Raizen, who suffered quietly because of love. Raizen who refuses to harm another human therefore harming himself until his body slowly deteriorated from hunger. Would they have history repeat itself? Would they stand and watch like fools as Yusuke withered away from them? Should they watch as his body wasted away…?

Hokkushin's mind raced in anger as Yusuke looked at him with dead eyes. The youth's hand clutched at a sake bottle weakly. His hair was unkempt and the stubble on his chin made him older than his years.

Could he really let his young master suffer like this?

"Yusuke-sama…" Hokkushin started, a hint of pleading in his voice. "Tell me what you want… I will do everything to lay it before you."

Yusuke paused and chuckled, taking a swig at the sake bottle. "What I want…?" he slurred. He waved his hand this way and that, sloshing sake everywhere. "I want rubies… I want pale arms around me… That fucked up Youko doesn't deserve a treasure like that. You got that…?"

Hokkushin felt his heart twist with pity and anger. He froze as the brown eyes filled with tears.

"I want my Hiei… give him back to me…" Yusuke was pleading, his handsome face turning back to the skies as tears fell on his cheeks. "I'll make him happy…"

Yusuke sat up and threw the bottle and it made a loud, crashing noise against the wall. He grabbed another bottle and gulped it down, greedily, sobbing and groaning at the same time.

"You fucked up Youko!" he screamed, slurring his words. "I'll kill you, you bastard! Give Hiei back to me…" he screamed and slumped back on the floor. "Give him to me…" he whispered.

Hokkushin closed the heavy doors, shutting off the sound of Yusuke's pained cries.

To'o raised an eyebrow. "The Master has wished it."

Hokkushin swallowed hard, firming his resolve. "Raizen-sama had been unhappy because we were too sure his strength was boundless. We shouldn't make the same mistake."

Seitei nodded.

There was a moment of silence and then the three of them disappeared.

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

Hiei snuggled closer against Kurama's Youko form. His face nuzzled against the silk covered chest before he stilled and continued dreaming.

The Youko smiled at the koorime's action. Really, Hiei was too cute for his own good. It should be illegal to be this cute when you're pregnant. Remembering Hiei's pregnancy made the Youko groan inwardly. Yeah, and having a pregnant partner meant no sex…

Kurama felt like crying. It had been almost two weeks of no sex for him. Hiei spent most of his time sleeping, eating and leeching ki off him. He knew Hiei needed all that to make sure the baby would be healthy. Male koorime pregnancy was delicate after all. He just wished Hiei was a bit… more demanding.

Kurama flushed as an image of Hiei begging for some love flashed in his mind. His forgotten erection sprang back to life and Kurama almost wished he was impotent or something.

His hand moved to Hiei's now distended stomach to remind himself of Hiei's delicate condition. The bump was barely there but it was there, a testament that their child was growing inside him. Just four weeks but Hiei's stomach had grown already.

Yukina said it would take roughly four to five months before the child was ready to be born. Kurama was getting excited. He wanted to see his son or daughter soon. If you ask him, he preferred a daughter. A princess for the Makai. A princess with Hiei's adorable face and ruby eyes.

Yukina also said the child would be born S-class so it was best if they travelled to Makai a month before the child was born to avoid alarming the Spirit World. Koenma had already taken appropriate measures to register the birth but someone might be shrewd enough to investigate. If any news of a koorime birthing came out, who knew what chaos it would bring to the Makai?

Hiei sighed in his sleep and Kurama stroked the soft, dark hair to soothe him. _I'm here_…, he wanted to say. The Youko kissed the covered forehead and pulled the koorime closer.

The koorime had just fallen asleep a few hours ago. Yukina said his sleeping patterns would become shorter and shorter until it became normal again. It was a sign that the child was healthy and strong. Recently, Hiei's three day sleeping habit shortened to two and now a little over 24 hours. He hoped Hiei would wake up soon. He missed teasing the koorime.

But the nearing birth also reminded him that he still had a family to relay the good news, too. Not that his stepfather would be deliriously happy with his stepson having a child out of wedlock, and a demon for an in-law but Kurama knew his mother, Shiori, would be ecstatic with the news. After all, it was her that kept pushing Kurama to find a girlfriend as soon as possible. Kurama wanted to know what her reaction would be about having a three-eyed, evil-tempered koorime for a daughter-in-law. Since, learning of Hiei's pregnancy, Kurama resolved that there would be no more secrets in his life. He didn't want to lose his ningen family and he'd rather die than lose Hiei, so reconciliation had to be made, one that would make him more honest not to just his beloved but to his ningen family as well. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with Hiei?

Kurama chuckled, imagining the surprise and shock on both Shiori and Hiei's faces once they are introduced as in-laws. Would Hiei hate him for it? Or just accept is another one of his idiosyncrasies?

The redhead had been calling his mother every other day with an excuse that he had love problems (which was a little off mark) and wanted to be alone (with Hiei). Shiori had been upset, but Kurama could feel her excitement bubbling to the surface.

_At last, my son has fallen in love!_, Kurama could almost hear Shiori exclaim. His mother let him alone after making sure he was safe, after speaking with Genkai, and was happy to hear from him every now and then with news of how his love story was progressing.

And then, when Hiei is okay enough to be left alone, Kurama planned to go back home and tell everything to Shiori. Everything. From the Youko's past to how he became her son and how he had met Hiei and fallen in love.

It was a good plan but it still made Kurama anxious. After all, what did Shiori know of the Demon world and koorimes? The worst Kurama expected was Shiori suffering a heart attack. But he hoped (with gritted teeth and crossed fingers) that everything would turn out the way he wanted to. With both his ningen family and his youkai family intact.

Kurama was woken from his musings as Hiei stirred again. The redhead held the small body closer and cooed, rubbing his nose against Hiei's.

"I'm here, Hi-chan."

Red eyes fluttered open and looked at Kurama that made the Youko swallow hard. "Hi-chan…?"

The koorime licked his lips and parted them, his arms going around Kurama's neck. His hot gaze on Kurama went straight to the redhead's paining groin.

"But, the baby…" Kurama whispered, his lips already claiming Hiei's in a hungry kiss.

"Hn." Hiei moaned against Kurama's lips. "I'm not ningen, stupid fox."

Kurama panted, with Hiei rubbing against him it made breathing suddenly difficult for him. The Youko's lips trailed across Hiei's smooth cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you…" he murmured, inhaling Hiei's new scent, that of ripe apples and sweet milk. Did pregnant koorimes always smell this good?

Hiei's hand, with no trace of shyness in it, grabbed Kurama's cock through the his thin silk pants. "If you don't start fucking me, it'll be you who'll start hurting." Hiei said, growling.

The Youko's surprised face turned predatory and he buried his fangs on Hiei's jugular in a playful bite. He chuckled a very sexy chuckle that made Hiei shiver in anticipation. The golden gaze that captured Hiei's promised a very thorough fucking, pregnant or not.

Strong hands undressed Hiei, caressing and stroking every inch of bare, pale skin it uncovered. Hiei's small, deceptively fragile but strong hands pulled at the Youko's clothing until they were both bared to each other.

Naked now, Kurama could see how Hiei's stomach had grown. He bent down and kissed Hiei's belly button. _Hey, kit. You better close your eyes. Mama and Papa are into some loving right now._, Kurama silently told his child.

A soft moan escaped Hiei's throat, he pulled Kurama up and over him for a scorching kiss. Tongues snaked against each other, exploring and sucking at each other's mouth until Hiei had to pull away to breathe, cheeks flushed a vibrant pink.

The Youko nuzzled Hiei's cheek and let Hiei recover his breathing, his fingers stroked down the pale neck, the smooth collarbone. He captured pink nipples, pinched them between his forefinger and thumb, pulling and rubbing at them until they turned a soft rose, taut and hard, ready for him. His mouth closed over one, licking, sucking and blowing on it, making Hiei shudder and twist sexily under him.

Hiei's hand went to Kurama's ear, rubbing the tip and massaging its base making Kurama groan at the shivers that spread on his spine. Hiei reached down a little and licked the inner shell of the Youko's ear and smiled at the growl that emitted from his lover.

"You want to play rough, eh?" Youko growled, moving up to kiss Hiei again. His mouth ate at Hiei's, his tongue licking and lapping, sucking greedily at Hiei's sweet saliva.

"Ngghh… Fuck me, Fox…" Hiei moaned, his legs spreading for Kurama and the Youko gladly pushed between them, his cock, hard and heavy as it leaned on Hiei's inner thigh.

His right fingers touched Hiei's mouth. The koorime parted his lips and his wet tongue snaked out, licking the digits, wetting the thoroughly. His red gaze did not leave Kurama who watched as the small pink tongue lapped at his fingers.

Kurama sat up a bit so that he was crouching between the creamy legs. His free hand began stroking his cock, up and down until his pre-cum oozed out. His pushed his cock against Hiei's opening, using his wetness to lubricate Hiei.

When his fingers were wet enough, he replaced it with his mouth and gently started fingering Hiei's entrance, making it ready for him. It had been a long time and so Hiei's hole pressed against Kurama's fingers, tight as a virgin's once more.

Hiei's eyes were surprised as he looked at Kurama. The Youko gave Hiei's lips a lick before explaining. "It's been awhile… don't worry. I'll have you swallowing my cock in no time." he said with a sly smile.

Hiei glared but the corner of his lips was turned up in a smile, his hand reached down and grabbed Kurama's cock. The Youko let out a hiss as Hiei started stroking him. "Unghh… I think I'm gonna…"

The koorime's eyebrow rose. "Already…?"

Kurama gave him a hurt look. "You've been sleeping most of the time, babe. And it's no fun if I do it alone."

Hiei exhaled and shook his head. He pushed at Kurama's shoulder and the Youko grinned, his tail wagging as he realized Hiei's intentions. Kurama sat back as Hiei rose, on his hands and knees. The Youko's fingers continued scissoring in and out of Hiei's opening as the koorime leaned down, small mouth parting and engulfing Kurama's rock hard cock. Slowly, inch by inch disappeared into the koorime's mouth. Kurama groaned, his abdomen tensing as wet heat surrounded him.

"That's good, Hi-chan."

Hiei muttered a 'shut up' and Kurama bit his lip as the vibrations in his cock made shivers ran up and down his spine, gooseflesh rose on his arms. Hiei rarely gave him oral but when he did, Kurama felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. The small mouth seemingly like a small kit's, attaching itself to a mother's tit until it sucked all the milk dry.

And what a hungry mouth it was! Hiei sucked heartily, eyes never leaving Kurama while his tongue lapped the underside of the Youko's cock. After a while he popped it out of his mouth and his tongue lathered the hard pole, his hands rubbing the base up and down and gently massaging his balls.

Kurama's fingers pushed in heartily until Hiei gasped as they found his prostate. Hiei's cheeks went redder, his tongue going wild over Kurama's cock while he rubbed his nipples against the Youko's legs.

"I'm… Hi-chan, I…" Kurama panted and Hiei instantly swallowed Kurama's cock again, all the way to the hilt and continued swallowing as Kurama tensed and release spurt after spurt of semen down his throat.

"Mnnn…" Hiei moaned and let Kurama's cock plop out of his mouth, another spurt of semen shot on his face and Kurama leaned down, licking it off. His mouth met Hiei's and they shared Kurama's taste.

"Pretty baby…" Kurama murmured.

Hiei moved closer and Kurama's free arm went around the small waist, pulling him close. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily. Hiei bit his lip and his pale arms went around Kurama's neck, his chest pushing against Kurama's mouth.

The Youko laid Hiei down, pushing his legs apart and pulling his fingers out of the stretched hole. His hips moved forward and his cock, hard and ready once more, pushed insistently against Hiei's well lubricated entrance.

"Relax for me, Hi-chan…" Kurama whispered against Hiei's lips when the koorime winced at the intrusion. "It's fine…"

Hiei started a low purr, twisting his body this way and that, trying to accommodate Kurama's length inside him. His red eyes locked with Kurama and the golden eyes pinned his gaze, burned him.

Kurama pushed more of himself in and Hiei gasped, his legs spreading wider as the familiar pleasure filled him. The Youko's hands caressed Hiei's body, stroked the koorime's manhood to distract him from the pain.

"It's okay…" Hiei panted. "Harder, Fox!"

Kurama complied, he leaned down and their mouths met, hungrier this time. Kurama's hands went to the back of Hiei's knees and spread his legs wider, his hips pushing down, pushing his cock more into Hiei's opening. Hiei moaned against Kurama's mouth as the Youko found his pleasure spot, the steel hard cock rubbing, hitting against it with every push of the Youko's hips.

"Ahn, ahn…" Hiei panted, one of his hand was on Kurama's hip, pulling him against him, his small hips pushing against Kurama's. His other hand was grabbing at the futon, hanging on for dear life as Kurama started pounding inside him.

"Hiei… my Hiei…" Kurama chanted in time with his thrusts, his mouth plunging Hiei's again and again, his tongue going in and out imitating their love making.

Hiei's back arched as the pleasure intensified, his cheeks going on a redder hue as his eyes closed in rapture. His tongue battle with Kurama, his mouth panting against the Youko's mouth.

Kurama's thrusts became harder, heavier. Every push drove sparks of pleasure in Hiei's body. The koorime shook his head, panting wildly. "F-fox…"

Kurama's bigger hand grabbed Hiei's and they locked together as their orgasms hit them like a wave. Kurama hungrily tore at Hiei's mouth, muffling Hiei's screams of pleasure. Hot spurts of semen splashed on their heaving chests and Hiei's legs wrapped around Kurama's as hot heat like molten lava spread inside him. "…Unnnh…"

The Youko did not stop his thrusts, he continued pumping inside Hiei, riding their orgasm until Hiei fell back on the futon, breathless and sweaty. Kurama kissed Hiei's nose, his cheeks, his forehead, still pushing against Hiei until gooseflesh broke on Hiei's arms. "Ahn, Fox…"

Kurama grinned and pulled out, watching as his semen spilled out of Hiei's reddened hole. He bent down and started cleaning up Hiei's semen, stopping every now and then to suckle on pink nipples.

Hiei stretched, lazily, like a cat and pulled Kurama's head up for a kiss. Kurama complied, ravaging Hiei's mouth again and again, his cock rising as Hiei's body began rubbing against him again.

The koorimes eyebrow rose as he felt Kurama's hard-on against him. "You better not disappoint." he said with a twinkle in the red eyes.

Kurama chuckled and spread Hiei's legs again. "Ah, you're wish is my command, Hi-chan."

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

(…………wazzzup………………………)

Author's Notes: Still unfinished. Sorry for the delay. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who already did.


End file.
